


super psycho love

by MoonMoon514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonMoon514/pseuds/MoonMoon514
Summary: 一点点sm，小道具注意
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 10





	super psycho love

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点sm，小道具注意

哥哥的呼吸就在耳边，柔软的手掌抚过他的长发，滚烫的身子几乎要把他融化。  
“哥……”  
明明说好了要让哥哥来掌控他，他还是忍不住又挺了挺腰，把自己深埋进哥哥已经变得柔软湿滑的肉穴里。  
“铉辰……”  
李旻浩有些担忧地握着黄铉辰被捆绑起来的手，犹豫着想要解开。  
“不要……”黄铉辰哑着声音撒娇，“不要嘛哥哥，绑着我，我永远属于哥哥。”  
他又腻着声音，让哥哥自己动一动。哥哥不知道在想什么，无奈地叹了一口气，双手向后撑着他的腿缓缓地起伏起来。  
哥哥太紧了，大腿用力的时候更紧，死死地咬着他，让他忍不住颤抖地想要射在哥哥的身体里。  
“哥哥，可不可以掐住我的脖子？”  
“不可以，不许胡来。”  
微弱的气声混着李旻浩身体的香味飘向蒙着双眼的黄铉辰。他微微嘟起了嘴巴唤了一声，黑色的眼罩越过高挺的鼻梁遮盖住了他狭长妩媚的凤眼，偏偏却又露出了他妖冶性感的泪痣，金色的头发散落在枕头上，修长的手指缠绕着蕾丝绑在床头。  
黄铉辰一直都是这样的性感，让李旻浩着迷。  
弟弟在床上总是显得那么可怜，明明他才是该疼的那个人，却每每都让黄铉辰先留下眼泪。黄铉辰痴缠着他，嘴里发生了不满足的低喘。李旻浩虽然不忍心但还是拽起了弟弟的头发凑到他耳边说：“我累了，你来。”  
疼痛感刺激了黄铉辰的神经，漂亮的孩子立刻点了点头。  
李旻浩摘掉了黄铉辰手上的带子，还没来及替他揉一揉就被压回了被子里。  
“我会好好服侍哥哥的。”  
他总这样。  
被再次进入后李旻浩突然感觉到了身体的疼痛都在往心口上钻。他害怕黄铉辰得不到快感又会伤害自己，即使舍不得，他也还是硬了心肠，用指甲在黄铉辰的后背上留下一道道印记。  
“用劲点，再深一点。”  
果然黄铉辰感官上受到了刺激，呼吸声都变得粗重起来。他兴奋地在李旻浩身体里捣弄着，安全套上的黏液混着润滑剂发出了令人脸红的声音。  
“哥哥，我做的好吗？不好的话你要说哦……”黄铉辰含着哥哥的乳尖，犬齿撕咬着粉嫩的两点。  
他的头发已经被汗湿了，白嫩的皮肤透着粉红色，明明看起来是纯洁的天使，眼睛里却透露着恶魔的绿光。  
李旻浩几乎忍不住要哭出来，他已经很痛了，可是他还是缓缓地伸出手，拽着黄铉辰的头发说：“不会用力吗？”  
黄铉辰闻言委屈又兴奋地加快了速度，宿舍的小床在他们激烈的动作下摇摇欲坠。李旻浩慌乱地搂着黄铉辰，指尖划过他的嘴唇留下了深深血痕。黄铉辰用力顶撞了两下，便隔着套把滚烫的液体浇灌在哥哥的身体里。  
他像八爪鱼一样缠着哥哥，心满意足地舔了舔哥哥在他嘴唇上留下的印记，又亲了亲哥哥的脸颊，才肯退出哥哥的身体。

在一起已经是两年前的事情了，原先只是偷偷摸摸的，后来也还是鼓起勇气告诉了队友和家人。  
明明一开始还是好好的，偶尔趁其他队友不在在家里或是练习室里抒发着年轻人的最纯粹的爱慕。黄铉辰体贴，李旻浩也很配合，他们总是能在坦诚相待时更加感受到彼此的爱意。  
可是这段时间黄铉辰忽然变得奇怪了。  
做爱的时候只要不弄疼他他就会很失落，李旻浩是说什么都不愿意伤害他的，可是黄铉辰却学会了自己弄伤自己。就算是平时的生活也是，只要他没有欺负黄铉辰，弟弟就会自己做一些莫名其妙的事情——塞纸巾到嘴巴里，或者莫名其妙地掰折自己的手。他下手没分寸，总是把自己弄得遍体鳞伤。  
“到底怎么了，可不可以告诉我？”  
李旻浩把沾了温水的洗脸巾覆盖在黄铉辰通红的手腕上，轻柔的按摩着，他很担心。黄铉辰却毫不在意，只腻腻歪歪地哼着，吻上了他的手指。  
“回归期结束我陪你去一趟医院吧，总这样可不行。”李旻浩略微有些严肃，这阵子看起来是更严重了，他总害怕是弟弟回归压力太大又不知道怎么解压，才这样得让人担心。  
“我不要去。”黄铉辰立刻拒绝，“反正只要哥哥陪着我就好了嘛。”  
“那怎么行呢，你看看你现在胳膊上，全是伤，回头Cody问起来你怎么回答？”  
“我就说……”黄铉辰握着李旻浩的手把他压在身下，“就说是旻浩哥欺负我。”  
李旻浩推开他下了床，把纸巾收了一下都扔进了垃圾桶里。  
“你每次都这么说，早晚所有人都得觉得我专门欺负你，是个霸凌你的坏人。”  
“哥哥本来就是欺负我！以后别老跟别人在一起了，现在你总不理我。”  
黄铉辰长手长脚，毫不费力地就把李旻浩捞进了怀里。  
“我什么时候总和别人在一起？我们两一天天的，有哪个时候是没在一起的嘛？”李旻浩觉得好笑，就弹了一下黄铉辰的脑门，“你才是，别总让我生气。”  
每当说起这个，黄铉辰就开始装睡，这次也不例外，李旻浩也只好关了灯，哄着他睡觉。

黄铉辰的不安感从来不是无凭无据。  
哥哥又在跟金昇玟说话。  
他几乎能听见自己拳头捏紧时骨骼发出的声响。  
“怎么了？不进去？”  
他被身后的声音吓了一跳，回头去看才发现方灿和徐彰彬站在他身后，两个人大概是刚运动完洗了澡，头发还在滴水。  
“哦……就进去了。”他又换了张脸，笑嘻嘻的，一下子飞扑到正在喝水的李旻浩身上，把水全部都翻在了哥哥衣服上，衬衣黏在身上，隐约能看见哥哥白嫩的皮肤。  
“呀，你怎么搞的！”  
李旻浩被他吓了一跳显然是有些生气的，手都扬起来了，却又放了下去。  
“你真是的，明明站门口半天看见哥哥在喝水还要扑上来，”金昇玟把纸巾递给李旻浩，“你是故意的吧？”  
黄铉辰眼看着金昇玟的手要碰到李旻浩，他夺过纸巾把李旻浩拉到身后，有些不耐烦地说：“跟你有什么关系，别碰哥哥。”  
金昇玟无所畏惧地耸耸肩说：“哥哥是你一个人的哥哥吗？他是我们的哥哥，也是灿哥的弟弟，是我们所有人的家人。”  
黄铉辰被堵得哑口无言，最后还是方灿出来打了圆场，两个平时关系甚好的弟弟才没有继续剑拔弩张下去。  
“你到底怎么回事？”  
回去的路上李旻浩减黄铉辰始终阴沉着脸，也有些不高兴地问了一声。  
“你管我！”  
黄铉辰闹了脾气，回家就把自己关在房间里不肯出来，李旻浩耐着性子喊了几次，终于还是耐不住脾气踹开了房门。  
他以为黄铉辰又跟以前一样，躲在被窝里哭，他想不过是小男孩的撒娇而已，哄哄就好。  
可是他却敏锐的闻到了一丝不寻常的味道。  
是血的味道。  
他慌忙掀开了自己床帘，黄铉辰躲在角落，手臂上是一道道骇人可怖的血痕。  
“铉辰！”  
他吓坏了，想要把黄铉辰扶到床下，可是黄铉辰却不愿意动一下，他只好打开了自己的夜灯，仔仔细细地找寻着黄铉辰身上的伤口。  
是抓痕，抓得太重了，指甲划开了皮肉，每一道都陷进了皮肤里，绽开了裂口。  
“铉辰……”李旻浩后悔极了，他不应该在弟弟生病的时候还去刺激他的，“铉辰对不起……给我看看伤口好吗？”  
黄铉辰却置若罔闻。  
“铉辰尼……”李旻浩捧着黄铉辰柔软的脸颊，吻了吻他的鼻尖，“对不起啊，哥哥知道错了，给哥哥看看手臂伤口好不好？”  
“你不是我哥哥……”黄铉辰终于开了口，委屈的声音混着眼泪打在李旻浩心尖上，“你是金昇玟的哥哥……”  
李旻浩失笑，原来还是在吃醋。  
“那铉辰尼当我哥哥好不好？嗯？铉辰哥哥，别生气了。”  
黄铉辰微微抽动了鼻息，他握着李旻浩的手像嘎咪撒娇一样靠在哥哥柔软的手掌上。  
“哥哥，今天可不可以答应我，不管我说什么哥哥不要拒绝？”  
其实往常李旻浩也从不拒绝他，可是黄铉辰已经等得足够久了，他铺垫得够多了，不能再拖下去了，他已经越来越害怕。  
“好，都听你的。”

“唔……”  
李旻浩一只手撑着墙，另一只手紧紧地勾着弟弟的脖子。黄铉辰捏着他的下巴，舌头舔舐着他的嘴唇，发出让他面红耳赤的声像。他的后穴被弟弟的硬热塞满，毫不留情地抽插，每一次的力量都足以让他昏厥。  
他已经记不得是什么时候开始做的了，甚至连衣服都还没有穿好，只匆匆套上了衬衫就被黄铉辰按在了满是水汽的墙上。  
“慢一点，铉辰，慢一点……”他拽着黄铉辰的头发祈求着说，可是一向乖巧的弟弟却不理他，明明平时他只要拽拽头发弟弟就会很听话。  
黄铉辰推开了李旻浩勾着他脖子手，按下哥哥的腰让哥哥趴在洗手台上，哥哥挺翘柔软的臀部紧密地贴着他。  
这样插得更深了。  
黄铉辰忍不住喟叹了一声，他捏着哥哥的腰，在一次次地抽送中感受着软肉吮吸着他的触感。他几乎爽得浑身都在颤抖，哥哥的呻吟被他撞的支离破碎。  
哥哥快要坏掉了！  
这样的感知让黄铉辰格外激动，他狠狠地插干了两下，抽出了仍然勃起的性器。  
“铉辰……”骤然的空虚让李旻浩疑惑，他不解得回过头，眼尾还泛着红色，“不做了吗？”  
黄铉辰还硬着，李旻浩隔着安全套弄了几下，黄铉辰没有反应，不由地抬起一条腿勾上了黄铉辰的腰，讨好一般地蹭了蹭。  
“哥，今天我想你做什么都不拒绝对不对？”黄铉辰握着哥哥的小腿，性器在哥哥股缝摩擦着，却不肯进去。  
“嗯……嗯……”李旻浩胡乱地应着，他被情欲烧昏了脑袋，完全不去想后果，只想让弟弟赶紧填满他。  
所以一直等到黄铉辰把他的手绑在床上他才茫然无措地问：“铉辰，要做什么？”  
“我做旻浩的哥哥好吗？从现在开始，你叫我哥哥。”  
李旻浩只当是弟弟听进了他刚刚说的玩笑话。他们从前也喜欢这样玩，只不过是互换了身份，他没有多想就从了弟弟这个小小的癖好。  
“旻浩，一会儿哥哥说什么你都要乖乖地做。”  
“好，我都听哥哥的。”黄铉辰得到了他想要的承诺。  
李旻浩是柔软的，尤其是小腹，柔软的像一团棉花。可是这里从来不只属于黄铉辰。也许在他不知道的时候，李龙馥曾经趴在这里睡觉。  
他钻进哥哥的腿间，双手握着哥哥的脚踝把哥哥纤长的腿弯折起来压在胸前，摘去安全套后的性器顶在哥哥的小腹上来回摩擦，很快白净的皮肤就被擦出了红印，李旻浩也有些不耐地大口喘气。  
“铉辰……”  
黄铉辰没有听到想听的声音，他皱着眉头将手掌落在李旻浩雪白的臀肉上。  
“旻浩应该叫我什么？”  
“嗯……？”李旻浩显然没有反应过来。  
黄铉辰的眉毛几乎完全拧在一起，拍打的力道大了起来，原本白嫩的皮肤被打得通红一片。  
“好疼……铉辰……”李旻浩瑟缩着身体，“哥哥……好疼。”  
“嗯，乖。”黄铉辰拍打的手在听到李旻浩甜腻的声音后改成了抚摸和揉捏。  
他把李旻浩的小腿架在了自己的肩膀上，低头在李旻浩的小腹和大腿间撕咬着，留下一个个红色的标记。  
“疼不疼？”  
“……不疼的……”  
黄铉辰看了一眼李旻浩已经硬了的性器，他轻柔地吻了吻便直起身子在床头柜里摸索了一下，摸到了自己藏在里面许久也没有被发现的东西。  
“旻浩是不是哥哥的小兔子？”  
李旻浩只觉得有什么柔软的东西在他的身体上游走着，他睁开眼，只看到夜灯把黄铉辰的半边脸照亮，看上去就像快要坠入地狱的路西法。  
“我是……哥哥的小兔子……”他犹豫着回答道。  
“会让小兔子舒服的，相信我。”

黄铉辰的左手抚过李旻浩被汗湿的额发，手指顺着汗珠的轨迹滑进了嫣红的嘴唇里。从来高高在上的人现在跪坐在他面前，身后的兔子尾巴已经被粘液沾湿，簇成一缕一缕，那双柔软的手正在挺立着的、可爱的性器上滑动。  
“呜……”来不及被咽下的口水沿着黄铉辰的手指滴在了他的手腕上，他抬手舔去了属于小兔子的甜美。  
他的右手还牢牢地举着手机，后置相机拍出来的视频不太清晰，只能隐约看见已经滑落了大半的衬衣，高昂的脖子和上下滚动的喉结，这些都太过于色情。李旻浩喘息的声音越来越急促，还带着隐约哭泣的声音。  
“啊……”  
伴随着呻吟声的是沾在他小腿上的黏稠液体。  
李旻浩射了。  
他仿佛受了酷刑一般脱力地倒在黄铉辰腿上，膝盖蹭过地板发出刺耳的声音。  
“救救我……”  
兔尾跳蛋很小，只能在穴口很浅的地方震动，偏偏黄铉辰开了最大的那一档，让李旻浩在隔靴搔痒里越发的空虚。  
“铉辰哥哥，救救我……”  
黄铉辰想，这一次，真的只有他才能成为哥哥的救赎了。  
他拔掉了哥哥后穴里的尾巴，抱着哥哥压在床上把自己涨热的器官插进温暖肉穴里。  
好紧。明明已经被他操干过无数次，哥哥却总是像第一次一样，紧得让他发疯。哥哥的双腿缠在他的腰上，像伊甸园的毒蛇，引诱着他犯下灭顶的罪行。  
“铉辰……快点，快点……”  
哥哥搂着他的脖子，整个人都攀附在他的身上，他的耳垂被哥哥含在嘴里，哥哥的舌头是毒蛇的信子，勾着他的耳膜，让他的大脑一片空白。  
他再也不想管了，只要一直这样，就可以把哥哥吃进肚子里，最好连血都喝干净，再也不给旁人觊觎的机会。  
“呜……铉辰，那里……嗯……”  
哥哥的敏感点很深，黄铉辰抬起哥哥的腰狠狠地捣弄着，只想着把哥哥捣烂，和哥哥一起毁灭在这张永远不会被人发现的小床上。  
“旻浩哥回来了吗？怎么家里一点动静也没有？”韩知城的大嗓门伴随着开门声涌了进来。  
“不是跟铉辰一起的吗？”是李龙馥的声音。  
“是不是太累了回去睡了啊？”  
“那我去看看哦。”  
李旻浩含春的双眸早在门开时就被惊恐替代，他拼命想要推开黄铉辰，他的耳朵里只能听见他们肢体交缠发出的声音，在空旷的房间里那么清晰。宿舍的隔音效果这么差，一定会被听见的。  
“铉辰，求求你……”  
黄铉辰捂住了哥哥的嘴巴，哥哥在一瞬间的窒息里几乎要绞断他作恶的性器。  
“咔——”  
“呜……”李旻浩在恐惧间肉穴不自觉地收缩着，他已经射了，黄铉辰却越捅越用力，一直到深得再也无法进入了，才在最后猛然地撞击下尽数射出。  
李旻浩的手死死地攥着床沿，原本粉嫩的手指泛着濒死的苍白。  
完了……  
“咔咔——”  
“嗯？怎么锁上了？”  
“可能在睡觉吧。铉辰呢，怎么也没看见？”  
“不知道哎……”  
声音渐渐远了。  
黄铉辰松开手，哥哥像断了线的人偶娃娃，空洞的双眼不住地流着眼泪。  
他缓缓地从哥哥的身体里移开，交合的地方一片狼藉，混着各种各样的液体，让他兴奋。  
“别害怕旻浩，我锁了门的。”  
黄铉辰把李旻浩搂在怀里，哥哥呆滞了好一会儿，才抱着他哭出声来。  
“别害怕，别害怕，铉辰怎么会让哥哥被别人看见呢。”

“选择做Leeknowxi的哥哥还是伊恩尼的弟弟？  
“啊……倒是也都做过吧……”  
李龙馥和韩知城在家里看黄铉辰的直播，听到这句话都颇为意外地看着趴在一边玩游戏的李旻浩。  
“哥……”他们互相推搡了一下，最后还是李龙馥开了口，“铉辰最近不知道想什么呢，你要，就是那个，小心……”  
“嗯？没关系啦，他就是小笨蛋一个，哥哥我啊，聪明着呢。”  
李旻浩翻了个身，不小心掀起的衣服下露出了带着奇怪红痕的小腹。  
李龙馥和韩知城对视了一眼。  
算了，这件事情他们说也没用了。

从哥哥第一次答应陪铉辰玩那种游戏开始，哥哥就已经完全被铉辰掌控了。  
从来都不是铉辰想要被绑住，他只是——  
想要在潜移默化里让哥哥接受这个游戏而已啊。

完


End file.
